


De cómo Scott encontró la verdad en una taza de chocolate

by 2startotheright



Series: Trocitos de Navidad [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott había ido al loft sabiendo que iba a encontrar muchas cosas: apoyo, calma, ofertas para darle un sartenazo a su padre seguramente... muchas cosas; pero con lo que no contaba fue con la revelación que acabó provocándole un chocolate caliente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo Scott encontró la verdad en una taza de chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, llego un poco tarde con la temática, pero... es parte de mi encanto, o eso me digo para dormir por las noches xD.
> 
> Estas vacaciones estuve varios días atascada sin poder escribir, y cuando encontré una lista de 25 prompts navideños en tumblr (de la cual pondré el link en cuanto lo encuentre), decidí probar para ver si así conseguía arrancar de nuevo. Escribí un par, y volví a lo que tenía que escribir, pero tengo la lista bien guardada para abordarla de vez en cuando, o sí me hace falta (sí, se que debería haber hecho los 25 prompts seguidos del uno de diciembre a Navidad, lo sé, podéis gritarme, Ali lo hace) así que si os apetece Navidad cuando se acaba de ir...
> 
> Ali, por cierto, es mi Beta (aunque yo diría mi Alfa, jeje), o mi editorial, como prefiráis, así que aprovecho para darle las gracias :)

\- ¿Estamos seguros de que un hombre lobo no puede tener un ataque de asma? - preguntó Stiles preocupado.

\- No va a tener un ataque de asma - le aseguró Derek con voz tranquila - Pero tienes que intentar calmarte Scott - añadió dirigiéndose al chico, apretándole el hombro antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina del loft.

Porque sí, Scott estaba al borde del ataque, no de asma, sino de nervios, en el loft de Derek Hale. En su momento podría haber parecido raro, pero ya no, de hecho su primer instinto había sido dirigirse hacia allí. Ahora no era nada raro que Isaac, Stiles, o él pasasen el rato en loft; Isaac se había mudado después de unas cuantas conversaciones bastante emotivas entre varias personas - su madre, él, Derek y su amigo habían sido los integrantes de varias combinaciones -, Stiles solía estar allí, obligando a Derek a ayudar en la elaboración de un bestiario que estaban seguros les sería más que útil, y él se sentía más que bienvenido. No era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que los cuatro acababan viendo una película en el salón, - con muebles, ahora Derek había reformado y tenía muebles, y Scott recordaba el día en que los había obligado a cargar con los muebles, dejando claro que ya que iban a tener el culo todo el día sentado en su sofá y sus sillas, lo mínimo era que lo moviesen para ayudar. No se le iba a olvidar ni la sonrisa que Derek había intentando disimular, ni la emoción de Stiles dirigiendo las maniobras, porque ya que ellos tenían super fuerza él no iba a mover un dedo, ni la cara de emoción de Isaac cuando Derek se lo había llevado no a escoger cama, sino muebles para toda la habitación - e incluso un par de veces Isaac había preguntado si podía invitar a Allison, lo que había acabado con ella y Lydia sumándose al grupo-.

En resumen, ir al loft había sido lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza porque sabía que era donde más probabilidades tenía de encontrar a alguno, sobre todo a Stiles y a Derek ya que era viernes, y si Stiles no estaba Derek podría llamarlo. No como él, que había salido de casa sin móvil, porque si hubiese esperado un momento más para salir de casa no lo habría hecho, y todavía estaría allí a gritos...

\- Scott. Scotty - lo llamó Stiles al tiempo que cogía su antebrazo - Nos gustan los cojines de Derek, recuérdalo. Los cojines de Derek son cómodos, y mulliditos, nos gustan, y como nos gustan no los desgarramos.

Scott parpadeó un par de veces, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los puños en torno a uno de los cojines de Derek¸ que la verdad eran comodísimos, y estaban empezando a salirle las garras, lo que quería decir que aún no había desgarrado el cojín, pero sí lo había agujereado.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó dejando el cojín a su lado en el sofá.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo Derek volviendo a aparecer, ahora cargado con tres tazas - Tómate esto y luego nos cuentas - ofreció el hombre lobo, estirándose para pasarle a Stiles una taza antes de sentarse y alcanzarle la suya.

\- Gracias - susurró Scott, cerrando las dos manos en torno a la taza y acercándosela para recrearse en el olor dulzón que desprendía. El chocolate caliente nunca fallaba para calmarlo, y aquella vez tampoco lo hizo, y tras dar el primero sorbo se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá cerrando los ojos.

Había llegado hacía cosa de diez minutos, y era la primera vez que se paraba a coger aire. No había llegado aún a la puerta cuando Stiles la había abierto preocupado, y su cara había sido un reflejo de la de Derek dos pasos más atrás. Recordaba haber entrado y haberse quitado la chaqueta sin atención, lanzándola al suelo, y haber intentado hablar sin conseguir nada, sólo temblar más y más.

Rabia; lo que no había conseguido soltar por la boca y lo había hecho estremecerse había sido rabia. Y Derek se había dado cuenta, porque no había apartado a Stiles, pero sí que se había puesto delante de su amigo y guiándolo con una mano en la nuca lo había obligado a él a sentarse en el sofá. Y una vez sentado era cuando habían empezado a escapársele las lágrimas, y aunque en el momento no lo había notado, ahora sí era capaz de recordar la mano de Stiles trazando círculos en su espalda, y la de Derek sin dejar de apretar con suavidad su nuca, era capaz de recordarlo y de agradecerlo, porque estaba seguro de que si no hubiese sido por ellos dos se habría vuelto loco en aquel momento.

Más tranquilo abrió los ojos, y se fijó en que la tele estaba parada en lo que creía que era un capítulo de Juego de Tronos, en que había un plato lleno de galletas en la mesa, la manta del sofá estaba hecha una bola a un lado de la mesa, y lo mejor, de que ya era capaz de enfocarlo todo; así que se sintió con fuerzas para empezar a explicarse.

\- Mi padre fue a casa.

Sólo una frase, y pudo notar como las dos personas sentadas a sus costados contenían el aliento un segundo.

\- Puedo irme a... - empezó a ofrecer Derek.

Y Scott se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, porque sabía que Derek se estaba ofreciendo a dejarle la intimidad suficiente como para hablar a solas con su mejor amigo, pero Derek no sobraba allí. Derek se había interpuesto varias veces entre él y una bala, literal y metafóricamente, Derek acababa de hacerle chocolate caliente, Derek era más familia que el desgraciado de su padre.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó el chico.

\- Sí - le aseguró Scott, y estaba a punto de añadir que si no quería no tenía por qué quedarse, cuando vio a Derek enarcar una ceja; y se giró justo a tiempo de ver como Stiles le asentía, lo que hizo que fuese el hombre lobo quien asintiese y se acomodase de nuevo en el sofá, dejando claro que no iba a levantarse, así que Scott les dirigió una sonrisa y mirando al frente de nuevo empezó a hablar - Estaba yendo al centro comercial, quería mirar cuanto costaba la colonia de mi madre para Navidad, porque suele estar cara de narices, y quería saber cuánto tengo que ahorrar, ya fui andando porque estoy intentando ahorrar en gasolina...

\- Mira, menos tiempo que pasas encima de esa pariente lejana y diabólica de una moto - señaló Stiles.

\- Stiles... - lo reprendió Derek, y al momento añadió - Aunque algo de razón tiene.

\- ¡Gracias! - exclamó el castaño - Sigue - le indicó, al tiempo que daba un sorbo de su chocolate, y Scott lo imitó antes de continuar.

\- El caso es que me olvidé el móvil, así que volví a por él, pero cuando iba a entrar escuché a mi padre en la cocina; me perdí el principio de la discusión seguro... al principio no entendía mucho, me puse nervioso al oírlo, y estaban en la cocina, así que no distinguí mucho... - reconoció, mirando a Derek por el rabillo del ojo avergonzado, porque Alfa verdadero o no Alfa verdadero aún tenía mucho que aprender y mucho que entrenar.

Derek negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, pero Scott notó un nudo en la garganta igual. Porque había visto a su padre, y su padre nunca se había cortado lo más mínimo a la hora de decirle lo inútil que llegaba a ser y...

\- Scott, tranquilo - dijo Derek impidiendo que pudiese seguir razonando por aquel camino - Cuando os den las vacaciones podemos centrarnos más en ejercicios de ese tipo. Podemos aparcar en el hospital, Stiles empezar a hablarte de la historia de la circuncisión y la diferencia entre varios tipos de alfombras, todo a la vez, e intentamos que Isaac y tú deis oído lo que pasa en recepción.

\- ¡Capullo! - protestó Stiles tirándole un cojín mientras reía.

Derek dejó que el cojín lo golpease, y lo acomodó detrás de su cabeza, para luego girarse, levantar la taza y decir con una sonrisa:

\- Espero que no quieras repetir, no pienso prepararte otro.

\- ¡Ultraje! - acusó Stiles, abrazando la taza que tenía en la mano contra su pecho - Scott, defiéndeme - exigió, echándole la lengua a Derek, y Scott se encontró riendo y calmado de nuevo.

\- La verdad es que está muy rico - comentó bebiendo más de su chocolate, y ganándose un esbozo de sonrisa por parte de Derek, que al igual que Stiles volvió a guardar silencio para que siguiese hablando; así que Scott se dejó disfrutar un momento más del chocolate y volvió a hablar - Lo primero que escuché fue que la llamaba zorra.

Antes los había dejado estáticos con una frase, ahora sólo había hecho falta una palabra. Y Scott no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortado por la manera en que Stiles acababa de estampar la taza contra la mesa, y por la forma en la que Derek casi estaba haciendo crujir la suya.

\- ¿¡Qué la llamó qué!? - bramó Stiles.

\- Stiles... - llamó Derek, y de la misma forma que antes había sido una reprimenda más que fingida, ahora Scott entendió que sólo buscaba calmarlo, y lo agradeció, porque si no acabaría perdiendo él de nuevo los nervios y no quería.

\- Perdona, sigue - se disculpó Stiles.

\- No es nada, yo creo que arañé la pared - dijo Scott con una sonrisa triste - Eso, la llamó... la llamó eso, y estaba a punto de entrar pero...

\- ¿Pero? - cuestionó Derek con calma al ver que no seguía.

\- Mi madre le cruzó la cara - respondió Scott, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¡Wohoo! - exclamó Stiles con un puño en el aire - Melissa rules.

\- Stiles - repitió Derek de nuevo, y Scott estuvo a punto de jurar que lo había visto intentar aguantar la risa.

\- Lo siento, pero las cosas como son. Melissa necesita un club de fans - se defendió el chico, y al momento habló con más seriedad - Pero hay más, ¿no, Scotty?

\- Sí - confirmó el chico, volviendo a beber para darse valor - Le dijo que no le volviese a hablar así, que no se lo iba a consentir... Y entonces empezaron a gritarse, no es la primera vez que los oigo gritarse, tú lo sabes Stiles - dijo girando a mirar a su amigo, que asintió dándole la razón, y volvió a llevar la mano a su espalda - Pero esta vez mi madre no se le calló ni una, le plantó cara, y él se cabreó más, le dijo unas cosas... La llamó de todo, le dijo que nunca había merecido la pena, que nunca había tenido que haber perdido tanto tiempo con ella.

Ahí Scott tuvo que parar un momento antes de seguir hablando, intentando deshacerse de todo el asco y el desprecio que se le acumulaba en la boca al repetir esas palabras, y sintió como le costaba volver a controlarse de nuevo. Y nuevamente supo que si no se había transformado era porque Derek había devuelto la mano a su nuca, en un apretón suave que lo hacía aferrarse a su control, daba igual que Derek nunca hubiese sido su Alfa oficialmente, ahora lo estaba calmando como uno; y era eso y la mano de Stiles trazando círculos en su espalda de nuevo, como si fuese pequeño y Stiles le acabase de oír decir a su madre que eso podía ayudarlo a controlar la respiración de sus pulmones, las dos únicas cosas que hacían que no perdiese el control.

El contacto humano ayudaba. El contacto humano te hacía aferrarte a tu lado humano. Se repitió las palabras de Deaton un par de veces, y al pensarlo se dio cuenta de que podía seguir hablando. Porque su padre podría decir lo que quisiera y no estar nunca, pero estaba su familia, su manada, y ellos no iban a fallarle. No iban a fallarle porque Derek podía no ser muy fan del contacto humano, pero estaba ahí, ayudándolo a mantener el control, aunque para eso tuviese que tocarlo, y dejar que Stiles lo tocase a él, porque podía notar como los dedos de su amigo rozaban la muñeca de Derek de tanto en tanto. Y Stiles estaba allí. Y no había más que decir en aquella frase, porque Stiles estaba allí. Siempre.

\- Le dijo que ni siquiera había servido para criarme. Que soy una puta decepción, un irresponsable y una vergüenza por su culpa. - dijo sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba repitiendo - Nunca lo había oído hablar de mí, supongo que mi madre se encargaba de que no pudiese hacerlo. Le dijo que tenía que haberme llevado con él cuando se fue, porque entonces aún había esperanzas de enderezarme aunque fuese un llorón, pero que ella se había encargado de echarme a perder. Iba a entrar, pero la escuché decirle que tenía suerte de que yo no estuviese en casa, porque no iba a permitir que me dijese nunca nada así, que antes tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver, y que si yo lo hubiese oído decir todo eso se lo cargaba, y que tenía los conocimientos para hacer que pareciese un accidente.

\- Y mi padre puede cubrir el rastro, no habría problema - aseguró Stiles con seriedad - Lo que dijo es un montón de gilipolleces Scott, no tiene...

\- Lo último que escuché fue como hablaba de tu padre - lo cortó Scott sin darse cuenta de que lo interrumpía - Le dijo a mi madre que si pensaba que un borracho fracasado como él era un buen ejemplo para mí entendía por qué había salido así.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - chilló Stiles, y Scott se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había puesto de pie y estaba empezando a pasearse de un lado al otro - ¿Quién coño se cree para decir esa sarta de gilipolleces? ¿Primero carga contra tu madre, luego contra ti, y luego mi padre? ¡Alguien tiene que decirle que es esta ciudad no tenemos culpa de sus putos problemas! Porque no se merece a tu madre, tú opositas a héroe y no porque hayas salido a él precisamente, ¡y ya quisiera ser la mitad de hombre que mi padre!

\- Lo sé, Stiles. No se la merece en absoluto, y tu padre es mucho mejor que...

\- ¡Y no te olvides de tu parte! - le gritó su amigo.

\- Yo no...

\- Stiles. Stiles - llamó Derek, la segunda vez con un poco más de fuerza - Siéntate - le dijo, o más bien le pidió, y Stiles dejó escapar un bufido antes de hacerlo, pero en vez de dar la vuelta y volver a ocupar su sitio en el sofá, se sentó en la mesa, quedando enfrente a ellos dos.

Scott vio como el castaño cogía y soltaba aire enfadado, gesticulando sin llegar a decir nada, y estaba a punto de soltar su taza para darle un golpecito en el hombro y preguntar si estaba bien, cuando Derek se le adelantó, puso una mano en su rodilla y agachó la cabeza para conseguir mirarlo a los ojos.

Derek no dijo nada, pero Stiles apretó la mano que éste tenía en su rodilla, soltándola al momento, y tras soltar un suspiro levantó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento - dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa - Tu padre es capaz de ponerme de muy mala hostia sin tener que verlo siquiera. Algún súper poder tenía que tener para encajar en este pueblo - bromeó - Sabes que todo lo que dijo es una completa y absoluta gilipollez, ¿verdad? - cuestionó con completa seriedad.

\- Hombre... - titubeó Scott, pretendiendo beber un poco más de su chocolate y descubriendo que lo había acabado - Tampoco es que sea yo la persona con más luces del mundo...

\- ¡Agh! - exclamó Stiles enterrando la cabeza en las manos un momento - Derek, sé que con la muerte no se juega en este pueblo, pero ¿qué te parecería desgarrar las ruedas del coche de su padre?, piénsalo. Mientras, voy a gritarle a Scott.

\- La verdad, - contestó Derek, antes de dar tiempo a que los gritos empezasen - es que estoy intentando ganar puntos con tu padre. Así que no, no voy a desgarrarle las ruedas del coche.

\- ¡Derek! - protestó Stiles con un mohín.

\- Laura solía hacerle puentes al coche de nuestros padres para salir de fiesta, y cuando la pillé me enseñó cómo hacerlo a cambio de que me callase. - siguió hablando el moreno - Podemos cogerlo hoy a la noche, desmontarlo por piezas, y dejarlas delante del desguace. Creo que tu padre apreciaría la originalidad - acabó, dedicándoles una sonrisa siniestra y fugaz, antes de soltar a Stiles, que era al único que seguía tocando, y apurar lo que le quedaba en la taza.

Stiles se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando decir algo y sin dar con nada digno del momento por lo visto, y Scott estalló en carcajadas sin poder controlarse. Al momento Stiles se le unió, y el chico no pudo evitar reírse más cuando Derek los miró como si no supiese el motivo por el que estaban a punto de rodar por el suelo de su salón en un ataque de risa.

No podía parar de reír, y cuanto más lo hacía mejor se sentía, porque podría ser que su padre pensase todas aquellas cosas, pero quizás la gente cuya opinión si importaba no pensaba lo mismo...

\- Scott - llamó Derek, levantándose con las tres tazas en las manos - Tu padre no te conoce, y los que te conocemos sabemos que no tiene razón.

Sin decir una palabra más el hombre lobo volvió de nuevo a la cocina, y fue Scott quien ahora se quedó boqueando como se había quedado Stiles hacía nada. Ahora eran amigos sí, o al menos eso había querido pensar él, pero que le dijese algo así...

\- Cuando habla se luce, ¿eh? - dijo Stiles, golpeando su rodilla con la suya para llamar su atención - Y tiene razón, tu padre no sabe media mierda de ti, Scooty, así que su opinión no cuenta una mierda. Y si necesitas que te dore la píldora lo hago, - ofreció con una sonrisa - puedo hablar de lo guapo, listo y maravilloso que eres, pero creo que el piropo de Derek te ha dejado pillado.

\- Imbécil - musitó Derek volviendo a aparecer, y dándole una colleja a Stiles después de haberle alcanzado una de las tazas que había rellenado - ¿Quieres llamar a tu madre? - le preguntó a Scott, señalando con la cabeza dónde estaba su móvil en la mesa.

\- No, gracias - respondió el chico, sonriendo al ver la taza llena de nubecitas - Oí como arrancaba el coche y se iba.

\- Entonces podemos ahogarnos en chocolate y dejarte elegir película - sentenció Stiles - No te acostumbres, es por causa mayor, y no escojas Pesadilla antes de Navidad, esa toca a la noche, Isaac no la ha visto y es algo que me duele - explicó levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse al mueble dónde estaban amontonados los dvd que debían de haber desechado antes.

\- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó sentándose erguido de nuevo - Tampoco ha visto el Grinch, hay que ponerla en Navidad.

\- Puedes apostar tu peludo culo a que vamos a ver el Grinch en Navidad, ¿cuándo no vemos el Grinch en Navidad? - preguntó Stiles ultrajado, todavía revolviendo en el mueble.

\- Sigo diciendo que cuando sonríes de determinada manera os parecéis - comentó Derek acomodándose en el sofá.

\- ¡Porque somos grandes mentes! - aseguró Stiles.

\- ¡Derek! - exclamó Scott de pronto, habiéndose dado cuenta de algo que lo sacó de golpe de su propia comparación entre las caras psicópatas del Grinch y Stiles - ¡Tienes que venir a la comida de Navidad! Vamos a comer todos en casa de Stiles, y mi madre invitó a Isaac, ¡pero tú tienes que venir también!

\- Eh... - balbuceó Derek, jugando con la taza, y Scott se reprendió por habérselo soltado tan de golpe.

Pero era Navidad, e iban a pasarla todos juntos, y Derek no podía pasar el día solo en el loft, Cora no iba a venir, y era un día importante como para pasarlo solo; aunque a lo mejor habría debido empezar a insinuarlo poco a poco, pero tampoco sabía cómo insinuar poco a poco que quería que Derek pasase el día con ellos...

\- ¡Scott! - lo llamó Stiles, que estaba yendo hacia la mesa balanceando un montón de películas en la mano en la que no llevaba la taza - Ya iba a venir, está invitado.

\- ¡Ah, vale! - exclamó Scott contento, y se giró a sonreírle a Derek, para encontrarse con que el hombre lobo era capaz de sonrojarse, y de que cuando lo hacía lo que se le ponía rojo eran la punta de las orejas. El chico se sorprendió, pero supuso que era normal reaccionar así cuando no estabas acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, así que no quiso que Derek se sintiese más incómodo y decidió seguir hablando - Va a ser comida y cena, y mi madre ya tiene pensado que recetas de mi abuela hacer, y en serio, las recetas de mi abuela son para chuparse los dedos.

\- Stiles me lo dijo - respondió Derek, devolviendo su sonrisa inseguro - Tengo ganas de probarlas.

\- ¡Oh! - gritó Scott, o lo intentó mientras tragaba más chocolate - Todo el mundo tiene que ayudar en la cocina, norma impuesta por mi madre, pero si haces más chocolate seguro que te la camelas. No probaba algo tan rico desde...

Y no llegó a acabar la frase porque lo que estaba a punto de decir lo golpeó de golpe, y se dio cuenta de que el chocolate no estaba tan rico y le había sentado tan bien porque le recordaba a uno que había tomado decenas de veces. Era el mismo. Hecho por otra persona, pero era el mismo.

Era tan espeso que costaba hundir las nubecitas, pero no tanto como para no poder beberlo a sorbos, sabía a canela, y un poquito a menta, y a algo que nunca había sido capaz de distinguir pero que hacía que quisiese relamer el cazo en el que había sido hecho.

Y era imposible que Derek hubiese hecho ese chocolate, porque ese chocolate...

Todavía sin ser capaz de acabar de hilar del todo los pensamientos que se le estaban acumulando, Scott levanto la cabeza del chocolate al que estaba mirando como si fuese capaz de resolverle las dudas, y hasta los deberes de trigonometría, y se encontró con que Stiles se había quedado congelado a dos pasos del sofá, y estaba colorado hasta las orejas. Pero para orejas las de Derek, que brillaban más que la nariz de Rudolph, mientras el hombre lobo y su amigo parecían estar manteniendo una conversación mental clavando sus ojos en los del otro.

¡Era el chocolate de la madre de Stiles!

\- ¡Es el chocolate de tu madre! - exclamó en voz alta, hondeando la taza a modo de ejemplo, y acercándosela de nuevo, porque shock o no, aquel chocolate era la octava maravilla del mundo. Y sólo Stiles sabía hacerlo, porque sólo Claudia Stilinski había sabido cómo hacerlo, y durante toda su infancia había disfrutado de hacerlos rabiar al no decirles la receta; sólo le había dicho a Stiles como hacerlo cuando había sido evidente que ella iba a dejar de estar en casa para prepararlo, y Stiles nunca había revelado el secreto. Nunca. Claudia siempre había bromeado con que era un secreto de máximo nivel, su abuela le había dicho como hacerlo, y ella sólo se lo había revelado al Sheriff, que era incapaz de seguir las instrucciones, y a Stiles, lo que quería decir... - ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

\- Scott, - habló Stiles en voz baja, como si le estuviese hablando a un animalillo asustado, acercándose a dejar la taza y los dvd en el lugar en el que había estado sentado en la mesa - tranquilo. ¿Scott?

Scott no podía responder, Scott estaba demasiado ocupado mirando primero a Stiles y luego a Derek, y sacudiendo la cabeza, y luego mirando el chocolate, y mirándolos a ellos dos de nuevo.

\- ¿Scott? - lo llamó esta vez Derek, apoyando los codos en las rodillas para echarse hacia adelante y poder mirarlo.

Scott seguía sin poder hablar. Porque Derek sabía preparar el chocolate de Claudia Stilinski.

Y de pronto entre la nube de vapor que aún desprendía su taza, se le apareció una revelación.

La manta en el suelo, las galletas en la mesita, el hecho de que Stiles tuviese parte del flequillo aplanado, como si hubiese tenido la cabeza apoyada en algo, que sus zapatos estuviesen tirados en un rincón, que los cojines estuviesen todos apilados en uno de los brazos del sofá, como si una persona hubiese estado allí tumbada... Scott no había llegado en medio de una tarde normal, había llegado en medio de una cita.

No, pensó al tiempo que su revelación tenía una revelación, aquello era una tarde normal, sólo que él no había sabido hasta el momento lo que suponía una tarde normal para Stiles y Derek. El hecho de que cuando él había estado a punto de tener un ataque no les hubiese molestado tocarse, el que Derek hubiese calmado a Stiles llevando la mano a su rodilla, que Stiles se hubiese cogido a su mano aunque luego hubiese intentando disimularlo... ¡El que Derek estuviese obsesionado con caerle mejor al Sheriff! ¡Y que ya estuviese invitado a la cena de Navidad!

De pronto esos detalles, y la manera en que ambos se comportaban día a día, adquirieron un nuevo significado, y Scott se indignó consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. ¡Derek y Stiles no se llevaban mejor porque ambos estuviesen superando toda la mierda por la que habían pasado y seguían pasando, llevaban mejor la mierda porque estaban juntos!

¡Juntos!

¡Como una pareja!

¡Eran pareja!

\- Derek - susurró Stiles - Creo que hemos roto a Scott.

Y con esa frase el hombre lobo recuperó el habla.

\- ¡Estáis juntos! - gritó antes de poder controlarse.

\- Vale, Scotty, cálmate y déjame hablar - empezó a decir Stiles, con las manos extendidas como si buscase calmarlo.

\- ¡Sabe hacer el chocolate de tu madre! - chilló el chico de nuevo.

\- Sí, y antes de que te salgan garras y gruñas, e intentes cargarte a Derek vamos a...

\- ¡Estáis saliendo! - repitió de nuevo, cuando realmente lo que había pretendido era asegurar que no iba a matar a nadie, ni siquiera a sacar las garras.

\- Scott, escucha... - lo intentó Derek, girando hasta quedar de manera en que Stiles estaba resguardado con su cuerpo, y soltando la taza para tener ambas manos libres.

\- ¡Saliendo! ¡Juntos! - siguió Scott señalándolos, consciente de que no estaba ayudando a la situación, pero sin poder controlarse - ¡Saliendo juntos!

\- Bueno, sí teníamos alguna duda al respecto Scott nos lo está dejando claro - le susurró Stiles a Derek, desde dónde se encontraba, a su espalda, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, con los pulgares acariciándole el cuello como si no fuese consciente de ello. Porque debía de ser normal, ¡porque eran pareja!

\- ¡Sois pareja! - volvió a gritar.

\- Sí, se ha roto... - murmuró Derek para si mismo, y al momento Scott vio como se tensaba y echaba el brazo derecho hacia atrás, para sujetar a Stiles por la cadera y echarlo un poco hacia atrás, y la confusión de Scott duró hasta que dio cuenta de que se había cernido sobre la pareja - ¡eran una pareja! - y dado que no había dejado de gritar podría ser que resultase un poquito preocupante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquella tarde su autocontrol no estaba en su mejor momento. Consciente de ello se echó hacia atrás de nuevo, y se esforzó decir algo más que lo que llevaba repitiendo durante dos minutos como un loro.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Me lo ibais a decir, ¿verdad?, ¿lo sabe alguien?, ¿no lo sabrá nadie antes que yo? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? Oh mierda, no será una de esas cosas en plan simplemente es un rollo y por eso no queréis que nadie sepa nada, ¿no? - empezó a preguntar deprisa y corriendo - Porque no os pega para nada, aunque yo no soy nadie para meterme. Pero se os ve bien juntos; quiero decir, no sabía que estabais juntos, juntos, pero ahora que lo sé me parece que os hace bien. A no ser que llevéis juntos dos días, o esta sea la primera cita, y entonces estoy haciendo el ridículo. Pero Derek, sabes hacer el chocolate así que...

\- ¡SCOTT PARA! - chilló Stiles, y Scott cerró la boca de golpe, haciendo un ruidito al chocar los dientes.

\- Hace unos meses. Estábamos buscando el momento perfecto para decírtelo. Sí, te lo íbamos a decir. No, no lo sabe nadie, eres el primero. Bueno, lo saben una camarera y creemos que un acomodador.

\- No creo que esos cuenten en su pregunta - señaló Derek, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el estómago de Stiles, para mirarlo.

\- Intento contestar con sinceridad - respondió Stiles, moviendo una mano para, Scott suponía que tirarle del pelo en protesta, pero más pareció una caricia que otra cosa - ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, no lo sabías porque, repito, estábamos buscando el momento perfecto, cuando todos estuviésemos en paz y armonía para decírtelo, porque preferiríamos que te parezca bien. No, no es un rollo. - explicó con rotundidad, la misma con la que Derek asintió a sus palabras - ¿De verdad que te parece bien? - preguntó, y si Scott no hubiese sabido como sonaba Stiles cuando estaba nervioso, la manera en que sus dedos jugaban con el cuello de la camiseta del moreno lo habría delatado.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Scott convencido, y al momento volvió a la confusión - Esperad... ¿pensabais que me iba a parecer mal? Por eso... ¡Esperad! Lleváis un par de semanas dejándomelo caer, ¿verdad? Estabais preparándome poco a poco, el otro día llevabas una camiseta de Derek, y yo pensé que te habías manchado aquí o algo - recordó señalando a su mejor amigo - Y tú lo trajiste al caballito el otro día cuando se quejaba de que no podía seguir caminando al venir de la veterinaria - dijo señalando a Derek - ¡Estabais preparándome psicológicamente! - los acusó.

\- No era sólo a ti - ofreció Derek.

\- Y realmente me dolían los pies - añadió el castaño - Entonces... ¿realmente no te importa y no vamos a tener una regresión a la época "Derek es malo y no podemos fiarnos de él"? Porque Derek no es malo, y podemos fiarnos de él. Palabra de boy scout - juró Stiles, acercándose aún más al moreno.

\- Nunca fuiste un boy scout - comentó Derek al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en su abdomen.

\- No ayudas - siseó Stiles clavándole los dedos con fuerza en los hombros, ganándose que Derek le pellizcase la pierna, a donde había bajado la mano, haciéndolo dar un salto - ¿Scott? - preguntó.

\- ¡No! No voy a tener ninguna regresión, ni nada por el estilo - prometió el chico - Pero ya te estás sentando y me estáis contando desde cuando, porque no sé si sentirme muy tonto, ¡o echaros la culpa!

\- Gracias a Dios - suspiró Stiles, y visiblemente más relajado se movió para salir de detrás de Derek y acercarse al sofá, para dejarse caer sobre el regazo del moreno, que se limitó a echarse para atrás y a colocarlo un poco mejor para poder inclinarse y rescatar sus dos tazas de la mesa.

\- Vale, voy a ir a por más galletas, porque las que quedan en el plato no son suficientes, y a la vuelta quiero datos - los informó Scott, levantándose y fingiendo mirarlos mal, aún sabiendo que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cuando se hubo hecho con las galletas, y más chocolate, paró un momento en el marco de la puerta, y se fijó en el sofá. Derek estaba susurrándole algo a Stiles, algo que podría escuchar si prestaba atención, pero no quería hacerlo, porque le llegaba con ver como estaban, como se trataban, como se tocaban incluso, como para saber que allí no había nada de qué preocuparse. La manera en que la nariz de Derek acariciaba la frente de Stiles mientras le hablaba, o como su mejor amigo había pasado un brazo en torno a los hombros del otro para acurrucarse más contra él, y como sus dedos no dejaban de acariciar la nuca de Derek.

Stiles por fin tenía a alguien que lo apreciaba como se merecía. Y Derek a alguien que no iba a jugar con él. E Isaac y él eran estúpidos por no haberse dado cuenta antes, porque puede que hasta que les hubiese dicho que no tenía problema no se hubiesen relajado tanto como para sentarse como lo estaban en ese momento, pero los roces que habían tenido lugar en la conversación anterior sin que ellos fuesen conscientes decían bastante de cómo se sentían el uno hacia el otro.

Y si lo pensaba bien también lo hacía el hecho de que cuando tenían un maratón cinematográfico, Stiles acabase dormido en el hombro de Derek, y que el hombre lobo se hubiese rendido al sueño un par de veces apoyando su cabeza en la del castaño.

Definitivamente eran un poco tontos, y necesitaban un par de entrenamientos intensivos en cuanto a cómo usar los sentidos , porque no creía que el par que estaba en el sofá desprendiese tanta calma cuando no estaban juntos. Pero ahora no era el momento de meter las narices, literalmente, en aquello, era hora de hacerlo de manera metafórica y exigir lo que todo mejor amigo/amigo cercano, creía que ya podía referirse a si mismo así con seguridad en cuanto a Derek, tenía derecho a exigir en estos casos; además de datos.

\- ¡Estoy volviendo! ¡Pensad en mis ojos! - chilló saliendo de la cocina, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar por la manera en que ambos habían inclinado la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás de coña? - cuestionó Stiles - ¿Con todo lo que me has hecho ver?

Y tras decir aquello indignado no esperó, y giró la cara besar a Derek, que lejos de protestar cerró el brazo en torno a su cintura para acercarlo más.

Fue sólo un roce realmente, un beso normal que cualquier pareja se daría delante de sus amigos, pero en cuanto Stiles lo miró con una sonrisa radiante, y Derek con una tímida que era obvio que no era para él, pero no había podido contener en lo más mínimo , asumió el papel de amigo ofendido encantando.

Al fin y al cabo era el primero en saber que aquello estaba pasando, tenía que estar a la altura.

\- ¡Queréis controlaros! - les gritó señalándolos con el dedo índice, intentando no tirar las galletas mientras lo hacía - Si os doy vía libre ahora vais a acabar por traumatizarme - y eso, pensó, con lo cómodos que estaban ambos en el espacio del otro, podría llegar a ser verdad en cuanto pasasen unos días, o cuando su relación fuese más pública.

\- Puedo traumatizarte contándote cosas - canturreó Stiles, moviendo las cejas y sonriendo de manera siniestra.

\- Sí, nunca se me había ocurrido compararlos, pero parece el Grinch - confirmó Scot, esforzándose por olvidar las palabras que acababa de oír.

\- Puedes quedarte sin cosas que contar si las cuentas - contraatacó Derek en voz baja, después de asentir a sus palabras y antes de volver a dirigirse a él - ¿Verdad? Le falta ser verde.

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó Stiles golpeándole un hombro, y estirándose para golpear a Scott también - Te gusta mi sonrisa de Grinch, y te gustaría hasta verde - afirmó con un mohín.

\- Lo peor es que tiene razón - murmuró Derek a regañadientes, aunque no fue tan a la fuerza si Scott se guiaba por cómo estaba acariciando el costado de Stiles, y porque como lo vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a la grande y sincera que su frase le había quitado a Stiles.

\- Voy a exigir un tazón de chocolate por cada trauma que me creéis - los avisó.

\- Mejor para mí - le contestó Stiles - Así también tomo.

\- Te sale muy rico - elogió Scott a Derek, ignorando a su amigo aunque no había podido evitar reírse, y levantándose a poner la primera de Star Wars en el reproductor. No podía esperar para oír a Stiles quejarse de cómo no había tenido otro momento para elegir verla por primera vez que ese.

\- Tiene razón. Mi madre te habría dado un diez - escuchó como susurraba Stiles, y aunque no había podido evitar escucharlo, lo que sí pudo hacer fue entretenerse un par de minutos poniendo la película para dejarles un momento de intimidad. Aquello lo merecía.

Aunque no evitó que les lanzase un cojín y les dijese que eran vomitivamente adorables cuando se giró y se los encontró tapados con la manta, Stiles sentado en el sofá en vez de en el regazo de Derek, pero con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y las piernas de ambos entrelazadas encima de la mesa.

No podía esperar a ver a aquel par pasar el día de Navidad bajo el mismo techo que su madre y el Sheriff, intentando comportarse como otra cosa que no fuese una pareja.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, todos los detalles que le parecían sospechosos ahora era porque Stiles y Derek habían hecho porque empezasen a verlos, lo que quería decir que habían llegado al punto en que llevaban el tiempo suficiente juntos como para pensar que ya debería haber empezado a notar algo extraño solos...

\- ¡Esperad! ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente son unos meses? - exigió saber, irguiéndose en el sofá, destapándose cuando acababa de acabar de ponerse la manta por encima, para mirarlos con seriedad.

\- Calla y lee. Está empezando.

Sorprendentemente, la frase, dicha como si aquello en vez de Star Wars fuese el principio de un examen final, no la dijo Stiles, sino Derek...

Tal para cual. Al final iba a resultar que tal para cual.

Dejando escapar un suspiro que lamentaba todo lo que iba a tener que sufrir, Scott volvió a arrebujarse en el sofá, y decidió empezar a mojar las galletas en el chocolate, la película duraba casi dos horas, así que iba a ser mejor economizarlo.

E iba a tener que recordar pedirle a Derek que le dejase llevarse un poco en un termo, su madre se lo merecía después del día que había tenido. Aquello y que le dijese más a menudo lo alucinante que era.

Y tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello, porque ahora sí que era Stiles el que le había lanzado un cojín para que atendiese a la película.

Él había tardado en caer en que tenía novio, ¿no podía su mejor amigo tardar media hora en saber que no estaba haciéndole caso a Yoda?

Dios... Stiles tenía novio. Y su novio era Derek. Le iban a hacer falta las dos horas para acabar de asumirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba guardado por el ordenador con el otro par, y como acabo de terminar los exámenes (literalmente, hoy tuve el último, ¡soy libre!) y ahora voy a seguir con todo lo que tengo empezado o por empezar, decidí subirlo para que no se quedase perdido (y sí, porque Ali me gritó, jeje)
> 
> Siempre quise escribir un fic en el que la perspectiva la diese alguien desde fuera de la pareja, y este ha sido mi primer intento de ello; las críticas, ya sean buenas o malas, son todas suyas, damas y caballeros :)  
> Y como siempre, si os queréis pasar por mi tumblr, es este - http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/-
> 
> En breves, si no hiberno cual Bella Durmiente en sueño reparador, deberíais tener noticias mías, un beso,  
> Deb.


End file.
